


Fly

by Sweet100



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cats, Comedy, Crows, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past, Teams, Volleyball, hinata in lot of pain but hiding, unexpected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet100/pseuds/Sweet100
Summary: The nekoma find out that the number ten from karasuno has quit the team and moved to Tokyo.Hinata has a secret that he is keeping from everybody and doesn't want to say anything.Kuro wants to help Hinata as well as everybody. They spend time with Hinata and maybethe little crow will open up to them. Just maybe...





	1. Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Totally random story  
> anyway i have many ships  
> and one being kurohina.  
> There might be more ships in this story  
> like side love and other pairs.

Kuro and Kenma were out in town to buy some things for their mothers. Theyère family were really close and they were going to have a party soon so they went on a errand for them even though both of them didnèt want to go out. The winter cold was very strong in Tokyo but of course their mothers want their child to suffer while they are inside. 

"Are these what they wanted?" Kuro asked as he looked over his shoulder but saw his childhood was busy playing his video game. "Your supposed to help, you know." 

"I am. I'm playing and helping at the same time." 

"Is that so?" Kuro couldn't believe Kenma but that was him so he couldn't do anything about that. 

The two got out of the shop after they had brought everything on the list. 

"Kuroo and pudding head." 

"Pudding head?" Kenma didn't like that name. 

"Well if it isn't Bokuto." Kuro as well as Kenma didn't expect the two to see Fukurodani's ace and captain. 

"What you two doing?" 

"Running errands." Kuro said as he held out the bags they were carrying.  

"You didn't need to show me that." 

"I thought you would be stupid that you wouldn't know." Kuro smirked. 

"Oh Shut up!" Bokuto snarled. 

Kenma looked up at Bokuto and Kuro for a slight second and went back to his game. 

"Can you at least be interested in something other then that game of yours?"  

"Nothing has gotten me interest at the moment." Kenma said in a deadpan voice. 

"I'll walk with you guys till the station." Bokuto said. 

The three walked toward the station but then Kuro stopped half-way. He saw a familiar mop of orange hair and the figure looked small from the behind. 

"Why did you suddenly stop?" Kenma asked, looking up.  

"I thought I saw something that looked like chibi-chan." 

"Why would the shrimp be here?" Bokuto asked. 

"I agree with Bokuto-san. Hinata could get lost since he doesn't know Tokyo well." 

"That's true. It was probably somebody that looked like him from behind." 

The three continued toward the station. 

The station was packed with a lot of crowd. It was a weekday so it's no wonder and it was also the winter break so a lot of people want to go out and buy stuff when they have the break, especially the students since they have nothing better to do at home but most don't like going out like Kuro and Kenma. 

"Well I'll see you two around." Bokuto waved goodbye to Kuro and Kenma first since his train had arrived. 

"Bokuto, that lucky bastard." 

"I'm cold." Kenma mumbled. 

Both could feel the cold wind around them. Everybody were dressed in winter coats and boots. Winter was something Kuro hated very much. Tokyo in winter was harsh and wished it would go away. 

"Mom, why are we going ahead?" Kuro turned and saw a little girl and mother talking. The little girl looked just like the chibi-chan with the orange hair and those brown eyes that sometimes looked bright orange. 

"Your brother has other things to do so he will come later." The mother told her daughter. 

The mother was holding onto the little girl's hand. It was a nice sight to see. 

"But Sho-chan could get lost." 

"Don't worry your brother is capable to handling himself." The mother said cheery. " _Probably_." She mumbled in low tone with an hesitation look. 

" _They are probably talking about somebody else."_  

Kuro was thinking it was Hinata but there was no way that Hinata would be here without the karasuno team. 

"Kuro our train is here." Kenma said. 

The two walked in and in the corner of Kuro's eyes he saw the little girl and her mother had got into the same train as they did. 

Kuro and Kenma said their goodbye when they were close to their homes. They lived close but their houses were still far apart. 

 **~****~**  

The following day the nekoma team had practice. Even though they were on holiday it didn't mean that they had the break from practice.  

"Lev, do it again!" Yaku shouted at the first year student. "Your receives suck." 

"But Yaku-san I've been doing it all morning." 

"Shut up!" Lev was looking exhausted from all the receives he was doing but Yaku wasn't going let the first year have a break. 

"How scary?" Kuro mumbled as he saw what Yaku was doing to Lev. 

"It's because he tried to run away this morning." Yamamoto said. 

"Kenma-san, is something wrong?" Inuoka asked. "You keep staring at your phone." 

"Shoyo hasn't replied back to me and he always replies right away." 

"That is strange for chibi-chan." Kuro said. 

"Maybe he's busy with practice like we are." Inuoka said. "I want to play volleyball with him again." 

"Me too." Kenma smiled. 

"It's so good to see Kenma smile like that so often." Yaku looked like he was about to cry. 

"He doesn't often smile unless chibi-chan is involved." Kuro said. 

The practiced continued and the team worked really hard. 

After practice was finished the team went to change clothes. They were all in the changing room when a phone ringtone rang up, everybody checked to see if it was their phone. 

"It's me." Yaku said as he looked at the collar Id.  

"Suga-kun." Yaku said in surprised tone as he picked the call up. "It's odd for you to call. You usually just text me." 

"I know but there's something I need to talk to you about." 

"Sure. I'm all ears." 

"You haven't seen Hinata there have you?" Suga asked. 

"Why would be the chibi-chan be here in Tokyo?" 

"Well...that's.." 

 _The karasuno team were at the gym_ _practicing_ _like they usually did but Hinata was_ _no_ _where_ _to be seen. It was the first time the first year had been late since he's always in time when it came to volleyball._  

 _"Did you see Hinata?" Suga asked Kageyama who was in the same class as him._  

 _"I did but he had left before I did."_  

 _"I saw him leave too."_ _Yachi_ _said._  

 _"Where could he be?" Suga wonder as well as the rest of the teammates._  

 _"I can go check if he's in the classroom." Yachi said as she ran toward the door but stopped. "Hinata-kun."_  

 _Hinata entered the room but he had_ _a_ _letter in his hand._  

 _"Where have you been dumbass!" Kageyama yelled._  

 _Hinata didn't say anything back like he always did when Kageyama called him that name._  

 _"Hinata, what's wrong?" Daichi asked as he walked closer toward the first year._  

 _Hinata then handed Daichi the letter that was in his hand. Daichi was shocked when he read large letters in the front of the letters_  

 _RESIGNATION_  

 _"Hinata, what are you thinking?"_  

 _"I'm sorry but this is how it has to be. I'm moving to_ _Tokyo_ _and also quitting volleyball."_  

 _The team was speechless._  

 _Hinata turned around and left the gym._  

 _Suga was the one who got out of the shock and ran after Hinata. He grabbed Hinata by the hand before he went_ _farther_ _away._  

 _"What is the meaning of this?"_ _Suga_ _asked._  

 _"It's what it is?"_  

 _"How can you say that when you love volleyball?"_  

 _"Senpai you have probably mistaken that about me. Me love volleyball it was all a lie." Hinata shoved Suga's hand away from him and started walking away again and this time Suga didn't follow Hinata._  

"So that's what happened and he said he was moving to Tokyo." 

"Yea. I know he wasn't himself when he appeared that day so I'm a bit worried so if you see him, take care of him." 

"Got it." 

When Yaku was done with his call he looked at his teammates. It looked they were curious to what happened as well since Yaku's face went serious just from a call from Suga. 

"What happened?" Kuro asked. 

Yaku then explained everything that Suga had told, yea they were shocked. Kenma was probably the most shocked and that explained why he hasn't messaged him back yet. 

"That's not like Hinata!" Lev yelled, he can't believe that Hinata would say such things. 

"I agree." Kenma said. 

"Suga said that chibi-chan is in Tokyo." Yaku said. 

Kuro then remembered the person with orange hair he saw. It could have really been Hinata that he saw but it could not as well be but now he knew that Hinata was in Tokyo. 

Suddenly there was a small ring. Kenma looked at his phone and saw it was a message. 

"Speak of the devil." Kuro said. 

"What does it say?" Lev asked. 

Kenma clicked on the message that read Hinata Shoyo. 

 **Hinata Shoyou**  

Sorry that I haven't replied to you lately. 

I have been busy lately but now I'm all settled. 

I should have said something to you before I came but 

I'm in Tokyo 

Surprised  

 **Kenma Kozume**  

It's fine. And I heard about you coming to Tokyo from Suga-san. 

I was worried about you but I'm glad your okay 

 **Hinata Shoyo**  

I'm getting my place set up at the moment so I won't be able to see 

Until I'm all finished. 

I'm also living on my own. My mom and Natsu came to help out but they went back. 

 

Kuro looked surprised at the text as well as the others that were reading it from behind. 

"He's living alone." 

"Why?" Lev asked. 

"Isn't that a bad thing?" Inuoka asked. 

"Shut up!" Yaku glared at Lev. 

"Why are you only yelling at me?" Lev whined, but Yaku ignored the first year. 

"Meanie." Lev mumbled. 

Kuro didn't know what was going on with Hinata but somehow he wanted to know if the former karasuno number ten would be okay. I mean he was living alone without his family far from home and why was he doing that, he didn't know the reason. 

"Kenma ask him where he lives." 

 **~****~**  

Hinata was placing all his things when he heard the doorbell ring. It surprised him since he didn't know anyone yet to greet him. Hinata quickly got up from what he was doing and walked toward the door. He opened it and boy was he surprised when he saw who it was. 

"Kuro-san, Yaku-san and Kenma." 

"Sorry for dropping by like this." Kenma said. 

"Not a problem." Hinata said. "Come right inside. I'll make you guys some coffee since It's so cold out." 

Kuro and Yaku saw the same bright smiling sunshine boy that they were used. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary so why. 

Hinata came back moments after with cup of coffee for the three. 

"Did you hear from Suga-san?" Hinata asked, making both Kuro and Yaku almost spill the coffee they were drinking. 

"Chibi-chan." 

"Can we not talk about it?" He asked with a pleasing smile, and they couldn't refuse it. 

"Shoyo. Isn't it lonely to live alone?" 

"I don't know yet and it probably might be but I will have to get used to it." He smiled, like nothing was wrong. 

"You live close to Kuro and me so feel free to let us know if you need any help." Kenma offered. 

"Sure thing." He smiled. 

"Team Nekoma is worried about you. When they heard about what happened from Suga-kun?" 

"They shouldn't worry since I'm fine. Suga-senpai is worrying about nothing telling you guys." 

"I'm glad your fine but it would reassure them if you shown up for one of our practices." 

"Sure thing." Hinata said. 

Kuro was still bit worried even though Hinata looked like himself, smiling but what was this feeling he got when he looked at Hinata. Something was wrong with him but Hinata didn't want to talk about so Kuro had to wait patient until Hinata wanted to tell everybody what was going on.


	2. Strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two done and i liked how it turned out  
> i felt happy writing this one, it's not that sad  
> but still there are secrets that hinata is hidding

Living alone was probably not the best idea when Hinata had to do everything himself. He manage to find a part-time job even though his mother would sometimes send him money which he thought was a bad idea. He said he would take care of it but his mother worries too much about it. 

At least Hinata knew how to cook since he learned from his mother but he wouldn't say his cooking is good as her. When he goes back to Miyagi to visit his family he will have to tell his mother to make his favorite food. 

Hinata finished tidying the rest of the boxes he had up. His place now looked good and new and hard place for more people to sit then besides the floor. 

His mother had mention Hinata about apply to a new high school. Even though he knew he had to it was not something he was happy about. He had told his mother he would think about over the break since he had the time but it would be kind of awkward attending in the middle of the year but then again this was his choice so he shouldn't be complaining about it. 

Hinata grabbed the black garbage bag that had trash in them and locked his apartment and left his home and went down to where the garbage should be. 

Hinata then looked at his watch on his wrist. It was around noon. He then thought about what Kuro had told him the other day about visiting the team. He should since he didn't want them to be worried about him but he also felt like not going but he said he would and he had nothing better to do to past the time. 

Hinata recalled the way the last couple of times that he came here with Karasuno. He even brought a map because he wasn't good with directions and plus he had to get used to where everything was around Tokyo. 

"Um..Is this where Nekoma High is?" On his way there he got a bit lost so he asked a man that was nearby for directions. 

"Just go straight and you'll see it." The man said. 

"Thanks." Hinata smiled. 

Hinata did as the man said and he was right. It looked like that Hinata wasn't that far from the path to the high school in fact it was really close by but even so he was glad he asked since he had bad feeling if he didn't he would end more lost and that is never a good thing. 

"I need to go to the school gym." Hinata mumbled to himself. 

He made his way there. The school gym is somewhere that Hinata remembers well so he doesn't need to worry about that. He saw the gym like the times he came with Karasuno. He was about to head toward the gym when he felt something drip from above. 

"Watch out!" He heard two girls yell at him. But it was too late the moment that Hinata had looked up a bucket of paint had fallen over his head. 

"Ahaha!" Kuro had noticed Hinata come toward the gym saw Hinata and was about to greet him but then he saw what had happened. He couldn't stop the laughter from happening. 

Hinata pulled the bucket of pain out of his head but the paint was all over his hair and face. And it just had be blue paint out of all the rest. 

Kuro couldn't stop laughing. 

"You just made my day." 

"Kuroo-san, it's not funny!" Hinata glared. 

"What's with all the racket!" Yaku along with the other teammates opened the gym door and found Kuro laughing while staring at a boy covered in blue paint. 

"Is that you Shoyo?" Kenma asked. 

"How did this happened?" Yaku asked. 

"Wow! Hinata covered in paint." Lev said. 

"Sorry about that!" One of the girls called out to Hinata. 

"It's fine. Don't worry." Hinata smiled to the girls assuring them it was no big deal. 

"Let me get you a towel." Kuro said as he headed inside to the boys locker room to get a fresh clean towel for Hinata to use. 

Kuro came back with the towel and tried to get the paint of off Hinata but it was having a hard time getting off. 

"I think it's best if you wash it with water first. In fact I think it's best you go take a shower." 

"That sounds like a good idea but I don't have a change of clothes." 

"You can borrow Yaku-san since you two are almost the same size." That comment made Yaku kick Lev on the side. 

"What was that for?" Lev whined in pain. 

"You deserved that." Yamamoto mumbled. 

"Idiot." Kuro facepalm himself thinking what an idiot that Lev was. 

"I told him many times not to mention Yaku's height." Yamamoto sighed. 

"I'll take you to the shower room and give you some change of clothes." Yaku smiled at Hinata and forgetting all about what Lev had done. 

"You were going to give it to him anyway." Lev mumbled in pain. 

Hinata took his shower and was all cleaned up. The paint had disappeared from his hair but he couldn't stop the feeling of pain over his head. It felt very uncomfortable. 

When he went back to the gym he thanked Yaku for the clothes and Kuro for the towel. 

"I didn't know there were other students still here besides the volleyball club." Hinata said. 

"Oh, you mean the girls who dropped paint on you. They were probably practicing their painting in the art room." 

"I see." 

"Is the paint all gone?" Kuro asked, he inspected the boy's hair to see if there were any paint as he touched Hinata's hair he didn't think it would be so soft. 

"Is something wrong?" Hinata asked. 

"It's nothing." Kuro said. 

"Why are you here anyway Hinata?" Lev asked. 

"Kuro told me to drop by and I was free so I did." Hinata said. 

"It's sucks to practice when we are on winter break." 

"Lev, you don't want me to double you receives do you?" Kuro glared. 

"Never mind what I said." Lev said retreating slowly where the net was. 

"I'm glad my clothes fit you." Yaku said. 

"No I'm glad that you helped me out when I was in a pinch." Hinata smiled. 

"How about playing volleyball with us?" Inuoka asked. 

"Volleyball?" Hinata hesitated for a moment. "Sorry not today." He smiled like he always smiled. 

Everybody was surprised that the boy declined volleyball since he was always the first one to join. They recalled the first practice they had with Karasuno and how Hinata wanted to play once more each time so it was a shock to see Hinata say no. Hinata was always happy about Volleyball. 

In the end Hinata watched Nekoma practice. He watched them play serious, his gaze didn't leave the players as they practiced. 

"Something is wrong with chibi-chan." Kuro said in low tone. 

"Your telling me." Yaku mumbled. 

The two third year were right, but it wasn't just them everybody thought that Hinata wasn't acting himself. Even Kenma stared at Hinata with worried but Hinata would wave and smile back at Kenma. 

 **~****~**  

Right after watching Nekoma practice the sunshine boy went to a nearby hospital. 

"Is Dr. Ray in?" Hinata asked at the front desk. 

"He is. Are you Hinata Shoyo?" The nurse asked. 

"I am." Hinata nodded his head in agreement. 

"He mention you and said that you would drop by. I will let him know that you’re here." 

"Thanks." Hinata said and sat down and waited. 

After few seconds Dr. Ray had appeared and approached Hinata. 

"You seemed busy Dr." Hinata said. 

"I had a patient but I'm free for you now. I know how you feel about hospitals but I'm glad you stopped by." 

"It's not like I have any other choice." Hinata spoke in a sad tone of voice. Dr. Ray knew how Hinata felt. 

"I know this isn't your cup of tea but it might help." Dr. Ray said. 

"I get it." Hinata said. 

"Your mother mention that you started living alone. Why is that?" He asked. 

"I have no mother here and I didn't want my mother to quit her job just because I wanted to move here and Natsu has school to finish." 

"What about you?" Dr. Ray asked. 

"My school isn't that important like Natus's since she's still in elementary." 

"I see. Anyway let's head to my office and talk about then being out here in the open." 

"Yea." 

Hinata followed the Doctor down the halls to one of the rooms. 

"Hinata-kun, you know you didn't have to move all the way here." 

"I know but it would be more convenient than driving here and back from Miyagi." 

"True." The doctor agreed. 

The doctor started to write some notes down. 

"I heard from your mother that your father passed away not long before your little sister was born." 

"Yea." 

"Can we not talk about him?" 

"Sure." The doctor said. 

"So tell me what is going to happen with me from now on." 

"I can't tell for sure since we need to run a few more test." 

Hinata knew the doctor would say that, every doctor says the same damn thing. In fact he wished he didn't come here but Tokyo had better hospital then Miyagi and had more accurate cure then Miyagi did. 

 **~****~**  

Kuro was invited to Kenma's home for a small dinner for the two family. Their parents were enjoying themselves talking about their days but Kuro and Kenma just couldn't, of course when they were worrying about a little midget. 

Once dinner was finished the boys went up to Kenma's room. 

"What do you think is happening with Shoyo?" Kenma asked, he wasn't even playing with his video games for once when Kuro was here. 

"I'm not sure but I'm worried as you are." Kuro said. 

Kenma thought that Hinata would tell him since they were best friends but no Hinata hasn't even told him and that made him sad about it. 

"I think chibi-chan doesn't want to worry us. I'm sure he will tell us when he is ready." 

"I hope so." Kenma said. 

Kuro was never worried about somebody he didn't care about before. But guess that after spending time with him and Karasuno you get attached. Yeah, that's what Kuro will think it as. 

"Why don't we go visit him tomorrow? I mean we don't have to practice tomorrow." 

"I agree." Kenma said.  

"By the way Knema. You been acting pretty strange yourself since chibi-chan has appeared. You been paying more attention to him more than before." 

"I would say the same about you." Kenma countered his words right back at Kuro. 

"Tetsuro! It's time to go home!" Kuro heard his mother calling from downstairs. 

"I'll come here around noon and then we can go to chibi-chan's place together." 

"Okay. See ya." Kenma waved goodbye to his friend. 

As Kuro went downstairs he thought about what Kenma said. 

"I'm acting strange as well, huh." He whispered, he didn't think he was acting that strange but if even Kenma could see it guess he really is acting  different.


	3. Thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading  
> I also enjoyed writing this story  
> Like i said there will be other pairs in  
> this story and also there might be others  
> who like Hinata but i won't say who  
> but my main ship will be Kurohina for  
> this story.  
> Anyway Enjoy and continue reading

Karasuno was having their own practice but the atmosphere wasn't the same. It was a bit gloomy ever since Hinata had left that day explaining everything straight out. He didn't even look away when he said those words, it was like he didn't care. 

Suga could see the dead eyes on everybody and it was something he was not used to. Suga wished he had said more to Hinata and maybe the sunshine boy he knew would tell him the reason or maybe stop him from leaving them but Hinata was gone. 

Suga wished that he knew what was going on Hinata's head but he's no mind reading. It depressed even Suga that he didn't know what to think about anymore. 

The team were on break and Suga looked over at Daichi and saw he looked exhausted than usual.  Suga went over to where the captain was sitting and sat beside him. 

"Here." He said handing the captain a bottle of water. 

"Thanks." Daichi smiled. 

Daich then looked over at the rest of the players. It wasn't the same for him either without Hinata since Hinata always made the team feel alive more than anybody. 

Kageyama couldn't do the spikes that he and Hinata had learned anymore. He didn't have anybody that could spike the way Hinata could but that didn't mean that the others were useless because they were not but it wasn't the same with Hinata. 

"That dumbass." Kageyama mumbled as he held the volleyball tight in his hands, almost like it was about to burst open from the tightness in the first years hands. 

Tanaka and Nishinoya were the other loud ones after Hinata but they were quiet and didn't speak much, they were in a daze, couldn't blame them. Usually they would make some kind of comment and make the captain or the others to tell them to shut up but that didn't happen. 

Tsukishima didn't feel like making fun of the king either. He used to tease Hinata a lot along with the king but he didn't feel the mood. But unlike the rest Tsukishima's expression and everything was the same as before. Yamaguchi sat beside Tsukishima and like the rest he didn't feel like doing anything. 

"Why do you think Hinata said all that so suddenly?" Yamaguchi asked as he looked up at Tsukishima. 

"Beats me." He replied. 

In fact Tsukishima wanted to know. He was shocked as well as the rest of the team when Hinata announced that he was quitting and moving to Tokyo. He would have never expected something like that from Hinata. 

"He can do whatever he likes." Tsukishima said, but he was angry and Yamaguchi could see. 

"He's in Tokyo so I'm sure we will bounce to run into to him." 

"That's what I'm afraid of." Tsukishima mumbled. 

Ennoshita walked in the gym. He had gone to the restroom but the sight he saw was very not like Karasuno. They looked like the fallen birds. 

"That's enough!" Ennoshita clapped his hands loud enough for the players to look at him. "Hinata's not here so walk that does not mean that he would want you guys to act this way. I'm sure he has his reasons but right now you have to think about what's in front of you like practice." 

That made everybody get up, they were surprised but they knew what Ennoshita said was true. Even though Ennoshita was able to get them off their butts but that didn't mean it would last. 

" _Hinata, I can't believe you left this to me to take care of._ " He sighed. 

 **~****~**  

Hinata looked up surprised. He had this odd feeling, not sure what it was though but anyway he was a bit worried about Karasuno. 

"What's wrong?" Kuro asked, sitting beside the ginger. 

"Nothing, really." 

"Really?" 

"Yea. Anyway you guys are doing great in practice?" 

"Of course we are!" Kuro said with a grin on his face. "Don't you want to join us. I mean isn't it boring watching us play when your not." 

"I'm fine right here watching." He said. 

Kuro was worried but there was nothing he could do to change Hinata's mind. He has been like this for a couple of days. He would just come and watch and chat among the players but never play with them. Kuro was disappointed because like how Kenma looks excited when Hinata plays so does Kuro. His plays are a bit different from the normal high school students he knew. 

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" 

"Isn't that Bokuto-san's voice?" Hinata asked, he then look around to the source of voice and found the person he was thinking of at the entrance of the door but he wasn't alone. 

"What are you doing here?!" Kuro yelled from across the room. 

"When I found out shrimpy was here I just had to play a visit." 

"Sorry for disturbing you guys. I came along so he wouldn't cause any troubles." Akaashi said in a polite manner. 

"Akaashi, don't treat me like a kid." 

"Alright but just behave." 

"We heard from Kuro that you moved to Tokyo so we just had to visit you." Bokuto smiled. 

"If you need anything just let us know." Akaashi said. 

The two them were worried as well after Kuro called them telling them what had happened. Akaashi didn't like the idea of a boy younger than him living all alone and that somebody being Hinata. 

"I'm really fine. You guys don't need to worry about anything." Hinata smiled. 

"Bokuto-san wanted to see you no matter what today." 

"It's because I was worried about shrimpy." 

"You should have come when we were done practice and how did you even know that chibi-chan would be here today." 

"Took a while guess." Bokuto said with a straight face. 

"I shouldn't have asked." Kuro said with his palm to his face. 

The two didn't stay long since they had some practice of their own that they had with their team even though Bokuto wanted to stay a bit longer since Hinata was there but Akaashi dragged him out of there before he caused more trouble for everybody. 

"Shoyo, are you free this weekend?" Kenma asked. 

"I have work but I'm done in the afternoon." 

"You work. Where?" Kuro asked, surprised. 

"Not to far from my place. It's called Sport Guide I believe." 

"Ah, that place." Kuro said remembering the store. 

"Do you know it?" Hinata asked. 

"Know it. We always go there to buy new volleyball things when ours breakdown." 

"Yea." Kenma replied agreeing with Kuro.  

"You said something about this weekend." Hinata said. 

"Our parents are having a little party at my place so I'm spending the night at Kuro's since it's an adult party as our parents says so we're having our own. The whole team will be there and even Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san will too." 

"That sounds fun." Hinata smiled. "I'll like that." 

 **~****~**  

"Um.... you guys know I could have gone home by myself." Hinata stared at the big group that was walking him home. 

"Kenma was worried so I tagged along." Kuro said. 

"And since Kuro and Kenma is going I should also since my home on the way." Yaku said. 

"I just wanted to know where Hinata lived." Lev said curiously. 

"I was worried about Hinata going home and was thinking of taking you home already." Inuoka said. 

"Is that so?" He half-laughed. 

This is seriously strange for Hinata. Also the fact that people were staring at them as they walked through the street made it more. Hinata has never experience something like this before. 

"It's not good for you to walk alone chibi-chan." 

"It's not that dark out and could you stop calling me chibi-chan." 

"It will be soon chibi-chan." It looked like Kuro wasn't going to listen to what Hinata was saying. 

They made to Hinata's house, it wasn't that big since Hinata was living by himself. Yaku actually wanted to know what kind of place Hinata was living from the inside but he decided to wait to find out on another day. 

"Well see you tomorrow Shoyo." Kenma waved goodbye to Hinata and turned around. 

"Well don't be a stranger and see us for anything." Kuro messed his hair up in the process. 

Everybody said their goodbye and walked off leaving Hinata there waving back as they left. 

A smile creeped its way to Hinata's face, a real smile that he hadn't felt for a while now. He was glad for them to see him off even though he thought it was a pain for them to come drop him home. In fact he felt like a girl at first when they did that but it was nice of them too, it didn't feel so lonely. 

Kenma had mention before if he got lonely and he couldn't answer him the truth because he didn't want them to worry. He was lonely. Before he had his mother and sister with him and when he was with Karasuno they would walk home together but not all the way like the Nekoma did. 

Hinata knew what he did to Karasuno was horrible. He didn't act like himself and said whatever came to mind without giving them the real reason but he couldn't tell them and he's sure he can't tell Nekoma either, he's not strong enough to tell anybody the truth. The only person who knows is probably his mother and he told her to keep it a secret. 

Hinata felt really bad when he told Karasuno he was leaving, the look in their face was shocked, angry, any other expression how they were feeling. Suga was the only one who ran after him which he wasn't expecting. He was thinking of just leaving like normal but Suga grabbed his hand and tried to talk to him. 

Hinata saw the eyes that Suga gave, he wanted to help Hinata and grabbed his hands tight but Hinata was scared and even pushed Suga away. Suga was probably just worried but even so Hinata didn't want anything to do with him and pushed him away. 

"I'm sorry." Hinata mumbled as he entered his home. 

The only sound in his apartment was the clock ticking. 

"I need to think what I'm going to do about school now." 

His mother had mention applying for a new school here but Hinata didn't know if he should. Maybe he should get a tutor instead of going to school but then again that probably wasn't a good idea. 

"What should I do?" Hinata sighed. 

His mother kept calling about school and Hinata gives her the same answer that he was going to think it through the winter break even though he said that she keeps bugging him about it. 

"I got a job that works for me but now I have to think about the other things." 

Hinata headed to the washroom and then looked at himself at the mirror and saw that his hair was a mess and he knew how it turned out that way. 

"That Kuro-san." Hinata touched his hair and for odd reason he could still feel his hand in his hair, suddenly he found himself blushing. 

"What the hell am I thinking?!" He yelled to himself and put his hands to his flushed cheeks. 

Kuro has been a nice guy to Hinata in some way. When he came with Karasuno he came to Tokyo to practice with Nekoma and the other schools and Hinata spend a lot of time practicing with Kur when Kenma ran away from him. It wasn't just Kuro, there were Bokuto and Akaashi but Hinata had a great impact with Kuro since he looked out for Hinata. 

"I should stop thinking about Kuro-san." Hinata sighed.


	4. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku finds out something about Hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad i finished another chapter  
> one step closer to another chapter  
> anyway enjoy ^ ^

Hinata woke up that morning with an unexpected thing looking at him. Hinata stared at it back then turned around thinking he was dreaming but when he looked again there it was. 

"I'm not thinking there's an owl in my apartment." He said. Hinata then took a looker closer at the said owl. The owl wasn't actually a real owl but a cat and the cat was something he didn't recognized either. 

"Shrimpy, are you finally awake?!"  Hinata looked up at the loud voice and saw that Bokuto was in his home but he wasn't alone. 

"Kuro-san as well." Hinata said. 

"Sorry. This idiot wanted to see where you lived." 

"So does that cat belong to you Kuro-san?" Hinata asked. 

"Yep." 

"For a second I thought it was an wild owl." 

"He may look like one sometimes only because Bokuto plays with him too much that he got influent by the owls." 

"I see." Hinata laughed. 

Hinata slowly started to get out of his bed then it hit him. 

"How did you two manage to even get inside?" He asked. Hinata knew he was the only one who had a key besides the landlord. 

"About that." Kuro scratched his cheek and a small smile appeared. 

"I told the landlord that Hinata was in big trouble so he gave us the key." Bokuto explained like it was no big deal with a big bright smile on his face. 

"What?!" 

"I didn't think it would work and he was so worried he ran and gave us the key right away." 

 _"Oh my god!"_  

"If you coming this early in the morning next time please call me." Hinata sighed. "And don't you guys have practice today?" 

"We did but some of the players couldn't make it so it was cancelled." Kuro said. 

"Same here." Bokuto said. 

"Is that so?" 

"What about Kenma and Akaashi-san?" Hinata asked. 

"Kenma said he wanted to try his new video game that he recently bought that he hadn't had time to play yet." Kuro said recalling what Kenma had said. He did ask him to come along but Kenma said he will see Hinata another time. 

"And Akaashi said he had some errands to run." Bokuto said. 

"I see." Hinata said. 

"We just wanted to have some fun." Kuro smirked. 

"Kuro-san, you really have a nasty personally." 

"What are you talking about?" 

 _"Like hell you don't know."_  

"I'll make some coffee for you two." 

"Wait a second you know how to make coffee!" Bokuto looked surprised when Hinata said that. Hinata stopped and turned to the two and saw how Kuro gave him that nasty grin of his. 

"Of course I know!" Hinata yelled and walked to the kitchen. 

"Why is he yelling at me when you’re the one who asked?" Kuro turned to Bokuto. 

"Because Hinata loves me more." Bokuto grinned like a Cheshire cat. 

"When I think of personally I think yours is worse?" 

Hinata came back after a few minutes and handled both players their coffee which they gladly took from Hinata. 

"I live with my mom and little sister so I have to learn how to make something simple like this. And now that I live alone I have cook so I had to learn in order to eat." 

"I didn't think you were that kind of guy." 

"Me either." Hinata agreed to Kuro's words. 

"You don't really have much stuff here." Bokuto said looking around the apartment on the surroundings. 

"Yea. Well I didn't bring much stuff since I didn't think I needed a lot of things but now I look at it I guess I will need to buy a few things to lighten the place up." 

"If you want I can take you on our next day off. I mean you probably don't know the place well and I'm sure you could get lost." 

"Kuro-san, you don't trust me. Do you?" 

"I don't even think you should ask that when you know the answer to that." 

 **~****~**  

Later that day Kuro invited Hinata to go to Kenma's place to see what he was doing. Bokuto wanted to come as well but he had plans already so he couldn't go even though he wished he could go and have more fun with his friends. 

"This is Kenma's house." Kuro said. "I don't live that far from him." Kuro pointed to his house that wasn't too far from where Kenma's house was. Hinata knew they were child hood friends but to think they lived that close to each other too. 

"Let's go in." Kuro took out a key from under the mat. 

"Are you allow to do that?" Hinata asked. 

"It's no big deal. I do this all the time and I know he's the only one home since this time around his parents go out." 

"I see." 

Kuro put the key in the keyhole and then turned the knob and opened the door. They walked inside not before taking their shoes off that is. 

The house was pretty neat, it made Hinata remember his own home that he shared with his mom and little sister and even his father when he was still around. 

"Something wrong?" Kuro asked when Hinata suddenly stopped in his tracks. 

"It's nothing." He said. 

Hinata followed Kuro upstairs and they found themselves in front of a door with a cat picture on it. 

"This is probably Kenma's room. Right." 

"You got it." Kuro said. 

"Kenma we're here!" Kuro announced as he opened the door without a proper warning for his child hood friend. 

Their Kenma sat on his bed with his game. He was still playing but it looked like he was having a hard time with the way he making his face. 

"Kuro, you should at least let me know when your coming over but it's not like you do anyway." Kenma sighed. He put his game down on the bedside table. 

"Were we interrupting?" Hinata asked. 

"No. I was about to take a break anyway." Kenma got up from his bed and sat down normally. "Sit anywhere you like." 

"Your parents out as usual." Kuro said. 

"Yea. By the way Kuro did you take the key form the mat again." 

"Yep. Don't worry I put the key back where I found them." 

"Your families must be so close that your allow to take each other's keys." 

"It's only Kuro who does that." Kenma said. 

"Well I don't like waiting and if we waited there it would take Kenma forever to open the door since he would be so into his game." 

"I would not." 

"Would too." 

"Would not." 

"You guys are really close." Hinata giggled at the two go back and forth with each other. 

"Did you have coffee?" Kenma asked, as he sniffed around. 

"You could tell." Hinata said. 

"It's because Kuro's breath stinks of coffee." Kenma said. 

"I wish you would word that in a nicer way." Kuro said. 

"Do you like coffee?" Hinata asked as he looked at Kenma. 

"I do. It relaxes me and sometimes the team go out for coffee and some snacks." Kenma explained. "Since you’re here in Tokyo we should go too." 

"Sure thing!" Hinata smiled. 

As they were talking Hinata's phone rang. Hinata looked at his phone and saw it was a text message. 

"Don't you need to get that?" Kuro asked. 

"It's nothing important." Hinata said. 

In fact the text was from a member from Karasuno that has been bugging him for some time but he has been ignoring him. Suga-san was really worried about him he could tell from all the texts that he sent him. Hinata wanted to reply back but it was hard after the way he left. He got messages from most of the team members but Suga-san was the one who messaged him a lot. Hinata just didn't know what to say to them so he ignored them. 

Kuro and Kenma exchanged looks when they saw the way Hinata looked at his phone with that sad expression on his face. 

Something was wrong, they knew it but it was not right for them to interfere when it had nothing to do with even though they wanted to help. 

"Did you want something to eat Shoyo?" Kenma asked. 

"No I'm fine since I had something at home." 

"You just had coffee." Kuro said. 

"You don't need to be shy about it we are friends." Kenma got up from his bed. 

"What about me?" 

"I already know that your hungry." 

"Is that so?" Kuro laughed. 

Kenma went out the room and moments later he came back with some snacks in a plate.  

"Thank you Kenma." Hinata said. 

"Not a problem." Kenma smiled at Hinata. 

 **~****~**  

Yaku was running a errand for his parents when he saw Hinata go into a hospital. He was surprised since he was sure there was nothing wrong with the boy but this made Yaku worried. He followed Hinata and went inside but then his phone rang and saw it was his mother. He ignored the called and checked to see Hinata but the boy had disappeared. 

Yaku knew the boy was in the hospital but didn't know where and he's sure if he asked about Hinata the staff working there wouldn't give him the answers that he seeks. 

Yaku got out of the hospital and then his phone started ringing again. This time Yaku answered his phone. 

"Sorry about earlier." He apologized to his mother. 

"It's fine but are you coming home soon." 

"Yea. I will be there soon." 

The call ended and Yaku made his way home. 

"This is unexpected." Yaku heard a familiar name calling out ot him. He looked and saw it was Kuro and Kenma was with him too. 

"What are you two doing and together?" 

"Our parents made us buy a couple of things for their party." Kuro said, looking a bit annoyed. 

"And your not happy." 

"Hell no! I was enjoying myself relaxing at home when my mom barges into my room telling me to go buy some things with Kenma." 

"Your not the only one who is mad." Kenma said. 

"You don't look mad." Yaku said. 

"You know that Kenma always looks that way." 

"I know." Yaku said. 

"Did you go on an errand too?" Kuro asked staring at the white plastic bag in Yaku's hand. 

"Yep!" Yaku nodded. "'By the way I saw chibi-chan on my way here?" 

"Shoyou." Kenma spoke. 

"What was he doing?" Kuro asked. 

"I'm not sure since I didn't speak to him but he went inside a hospital." 

"Why?" Kuro asked. 

"That's what I like to know as well." Yaku answered. 

The three gave exchanged glances. They were worried. What was Hinata keeping from them? 

Kuro wanted to ask Hinata the next day but Yaku was against it saying it might be something he might not be comfortable with talking about even Kenma agreed but he wanted to know. 

Kuro didn't like it but he agree to do as the other two said even though he was really worried about Hinata and wanted to know what was going on with him. He has changed since coming to Tokyo. He doesn't practice with them with the sport that he loves and he even stopped speaking to his team from Karasuno. 

Kuro has noticed the calls that Hinata has receives and the look that he has on his face when he looks at his phone. It's an sad expression one that he is not used to seeing on Hinata's face.


	5. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro realize something about Hinata  
> but he isn't so sure about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter  
> and the kurohina moment that is   
> there plus the other interaction  
> with the other characters.

"Lev you suck!" Kuro yelled. He was teaching his kouhai how to receive but he was doing it all wrong and everybody sighed at the sight. 

"He's even worse than you Shoyo." Kenma said. 

"Is that so?" Hinata laughed. 

The team were practicing again and Hinata saw how hard the team worked almost like Karsuno. He wondered how they were doing, Hinata shook his head he shouldn't be thinking about them after what he had told them, he felt guilty. 

"Shoyo are you coming tonight?" Kenma asked. 

"Oh right the party at Kuroo-san's place. Sure but I might be a little late if that's okay." 

"It's fine as long as you show up." Kuro said. 

"Hinata are you sure you don't want to practice with us?" Lev asked. "I mean isn't it boring just watching us. I would totally be bored and would beg to be played." 

"No I'm fine." Hinata said but truth be told that he did want to play but right now he just couldn't. 

"Your not the Hinata that I know!" Lev sceeched like an animal when he heard what Hinata said, it was so unlike him. 

"I agree with Lev on that." Yaku said nodding his head. 

"Sorry." Hinata said. 

"It's not that were mad but your acting very strange." Kuro said. 

"Yea I know it's unlike me but right now I just don't want to play." 

"We understand Shoyo." Kenma said. 

The subject was changed when Kuro spoke about the practice match they had with another team. Hinata let out a small sigh when the group turned away from him to talk about the team. 

" _It's harder then I thought it would to act like myself."_  

Hinata got up from the floor and headed outside of the gym not before letting the Nekoma coach know he was going to the rest room. 

Hinata looked at his reflection in the mirror he tried to break a smile but it turned out wrong. Hinata then slashed some cold water over his face. He needed it. It's funny he would always be too scared to go to the washroom when a game started since he always ended up bumping into players that he has not met or have met. 

"I know Tokyo was the only place that had a good doctor but was it really good idea to move here." Hinata was over analyzing things in his head again which he couldn't help it. 

"I should of told them what was really going on but I was scared and here I am now in Tokyo a place I don't know so well even okaasan was worried." 

Hinata started to head back but when he walked out the washroom he saw Kuro walking toward him. 

"Chibi-chan!" He waved his hand. "You were taking so long so I went to get you." 

"You don't have to worry about me I was just washing my face." Hinata said. 

Kuro knew Hinata would say that but it's hard not to worry about him, why did he even worry so much for the little guy.  

"By the way do you know how to get to my place?" Kuroo asked. 

"Kenma gave me the address." 

"Give me your phone for a second." Hinata handed his phone to Kuro and then he saw Kuro punching in something with the keypad then he handed it back to Hinata. 

"Call me if you get lost or can't find the place. Actually call me if you need anything." He smiled. 

"Thanks." 

 **~****~**  

That evening Hinata was supposed to be free from the part-time job he was working at but a person called in sick so Hinata took the shift and he needed the money even though he wanted to see the others but he had to wait. 

Hinata worked at a small café as a server. The boss liked how good he was with dealing with customers and liked him a lot then most of his workers. 

"I'm so glad to have your around Hina-chan." The boss said. 

"Even if you are my boss the nickname is annoying." Hinata said. 

"Is that so but I like it." The boss laughed. 

"And can please take that brown bag out of his head." 

"You know how I'm shy around people." 

"I can't believe you’re the owner." Hinata sighed. "But it's kind of cute." 

"Don't tease your boss like that!" 

"I will if you start acting like one." 

People always came to their café but some were freaked out because of the owner, he was a strange one even Hinata has never seen who is underneath the bag but Hinata is grateful for the man for hiring him even though they didn't need more staff so he's really happy for that. 

It was almost seven and the café was about to close soon. Hinata changed into his casual clothes in the locker room. 

"Hinata-kun want to grab something to eat." An co-worker asked. 

"Sorry but I have plans." Hinata smiled. 

"Is that so then next time?" 

"Sure. See you the next time we work together Yuki." 

Yuki was an guy that trained Hinata when he go hired. Yuki is very kind and is very patient with Hinata and they started to become close friends. 

"See ya!" Yuki waved as the two headed different directions. 

Hinata looked at the address that Kenma gave him but as he looked he started to get confused.  

"Maybe I should call Kuroo-san after all." Hinata thought he could find the way but it looks like that wasn't the case. 

Kuro kept looking at his phone. The party was kicking and he was enjoying it well with his team and the others guests but his gaze always went to his phone. 

Just then his phone rang which surprised him. He looked and saw a number that he didn't know. 

"Is it chibi-chan?" He mumbled. 

He press the call button and put his phone to his ear. 

"Kuroo-san." 

"Chibi-chan." 

"I think I'm confused to where your place is. I mean I know it's near Kenma's place since you showned me last time but I'm having a hard time finding Kenma's place as well." 

"Where are you right now?" Kuroo asked. 

"Near the bakery store right before the park." 

"Stay there I will come pick you up." 

"Okay." 

Kuro hang up his phone and grabbed his jacket. 

"Where are you going?" Bokuto asked when he saw Kuro put his jacket on. 

"Chibi-chan is having a hard time finding the place so I'm going to get him." Kuro said as he rushed out. 

Bokuto was about to say something but Kuro had disappeared like lighting. "I was going to ask to come with him." 

"It's better if you stay put. You might actually cause him more troubles." Akaashi said. 

"Akaashi don't treat me like a kid." 

"Okay." Akaashi nodded his head but knew that was impossible with the way Bokuto acts. 

Kuro found his way to the park and found the ginger sitting on the park bench. 

"Chibi-chan!" Hinata got up from the bench when he heard his name being called. He turned around and saw Kuro running toward him. 

"Did you wait long?" 

"No. Sorry that you had to come get me." 

"It's not a problem. I rather you call me then you getting lost." He said. "Let's go everybody is at my home." Kuro grabbed Hinata's hands which confused the boy and made him blush a bit. 

"Sorry is this uncomfortable. I just don't want you to get lost while I'm around." 

"No it's fine." 

Hinata's hand were so small and warm that Kuro had others things pop in his head but he shoved them away. He liked holding Hinata's hand it made him feel good. Then again he didn't really know why he wanted to hold his hand but he did. 

They made their way to Kuro's place and the party was still going on. 

"Shoyo your finally here." Kenma said the moment that Kuro and Hinata stepped into the house. "I'm sorry that my directions didn't help you." 

"It's not your directions that was the problem but me." He laughed. 

"By the way why are you two holding hands?" Lev pointed it out. When he said that both Kuro and Hinata let go of their hands, they had completely forgotten about that they were holding hands, both was blushing. 

"Oh ho!" Bokuto smirked made it's way to his face and Kuro saw that and knew that the owl was going to make fun of him. 

"What's wrong with you two?" Lev asked. 

"Try to read the atmosphere." Yaku muttered. 

"Did you say something Yaku-san?" Lev asked turning to his senpai. 

"Nothing." He glared at his kouhai. 

"Why are you angry at me for!?" Lev panicked. 

"I'll get you something to eat." Kenma said, he was about to head to the kitchen but Hinata stopped him before he could go any farther. 

"I can get it myself." He said. 

"Are you sure? I mean you are the guest." 

"I maybe a guest but I am still your friend and I can do something that simple myself." Hinata smiled and headed toward the kitchen where the food and drinks were. 

Kitchen was amazed since there were a lot of different types of Japanese food. He didn't know where to start but he was really hungry from all the work he did. He took out a plastic plate that was on the side and started to put the food that he was going to eat and got himself a soda pop and went back to where the others were. 

"How was your work?" Lev asked. "Where do you work anyway Hinata?" 

"It's a small café. I thought I told you." 

"You didn't mention where you work to any of us." 

"Is that so?" Hinata took a bite of his food and turned back to look at Lev as he spoke. "It's a weird café." 

"What do you mean by that?" Inuoka asked. 

"The manager always has a paper bag over his head." 

"What?!" Everybody looked surprised expect for Kenma who didn't seem to care. 

"But it's not a bad place to work." 

"I'm kind of worried." Yaku said. 

"It's nothing bad really." Why did Yaku had a hard time believing in what Hinata said when he just mention something weird about the owner like it was nothing. 

" _Maybe I shouldn't have mention about the manager."_  Hinata took his soda pop and drank it. 

His friends were not looking at him strangely. 

"I'll get the main meal now." Kuro said heading into the kitchen. 

Hinata was done with his own food and followed Kuro inside. 

"Can I help you with anything?" Hinata asked. 

"You don't need to help with anything since you’re the guest today." 

"I know that but I don't feel like just sitting around since I do feel kind of strange being here with you Tokyo people." 

"That's funny coming from you when your part of Tokyo now." 

"I guess so." Hinata giggled. 

"How about you get the roast in the oven?" Kuro pointed at the oven. Hinata went and opened the oven. Kuro didn't realized it but the oven was still on but Hinata had already put his hands on the hot tray where the roast beef was. Kuro quickly grabbed his gloves and grabbed the tray away from Hinata's hand. 

"What's wrong Kuroo-san?" Hinata asked. 

"Aren't you hands hurting from the hot tray?" Kuro looked confused since Hinata's hands were red from the hotness from the tray but when he looked at Hinata didn't seem like the boy felt the pain.  

"I'm supposed to be in pain right." He mumbled in low breath. Kuro heard it and wanted to ask what he meant by his words. 

"We should hurry and get this out to the others." Hinata smiled changing the subject but Kuro grabbed Hinata's hands and pulled it to the sink and ran cold water through his hands. 

Kuro didn't know what was going on but he could tell there was still pain in Hinata's hands even though Hinata didn't feel it. Kuro even bandage Hinata's hands which Hinata thought was unnecessary. 

They went out with the main food and Hinata kept looking at his hands. It felt weird having a bandage there when he didn't feel the pain. 

"What happened to your hand?" Yaku asked, worried. 

"He burn his hand. It was kind of my fault since I forgot to off the oven." Kuro said. 

"Are you okay Shoyo?" Kenma asked as he put his hands on Hinata's. 

"I'm fine." He smiled. 

"Is the food still good?" Lev asked. 

"It's fine!" Kuro put the roast beef in the middle of the table where everybody could see. 

Kenma helped cut the beef for everybody while he was doing that Kuro glance upon Hinata with worry. 

"What's wrong?" Akaashi asked when he noticed Kuro was now acting strange. "Did something happen?" 

"Maybe." He said. "I'm not too sure." 

"What is it?" Yaku was the one who spoke, he had suddenly appeared next to the two who were talking in low voices. 

"Well he burn his hands in very hot tray but he didn't feel the pain. He looked shocked himself when I pulled the tray away so fast." 

"What do you mean by that?" Akaashi asked. "It's not possible. Any human being would be able to feel the pain if it's the hotness from the oven." 

"Yea I think so too." Kuro agreed. "But now I think about it. It may have something to do with the day Yaku saw Hinata go into the hospital." 

"Do you think so?" Yaku asked. 

"I'm not sure but it is possible but I doubt chibi-chan wants to talk about it." 

"Aren't you guys going to eat as well?" Bokuto came up with a plate of roast beef and drink in his hands. 

"We will." Yaku said. 

"Let's talk about this another time." Akaashi said. 

"Did you say something Akaashi?' Bokuto asked. 

"Nope. I was just mumbling how hungry I am." Akaashi went to get his own roast beef followed by the other two as well. 

Hinata knew he made a huge mistake and he didn't think about it and now he can see from behind the way Kuro been staring at him even with him not looking back but he can tell that Kuro is curious. He didn't think about this time. He was in Tokyo so of course he should have thought about it, it's not like he is in miyagi anymore but he felt the same and now Kuro was going to think. 

" _I'm really not good when I think things through."_ He sighed. 

"How's the roast beef?" Kenma asked. 

"It's really good." Hinata smiled. 

Around ten was when everybody started to go home. Kuro offered to drop Hinata home but he said that he would be fine since Lev and Inuoka headed the same direction which great favor with Hinata since he was sure Kuro would ask him something and there was no way he could answer right now. 

"The food was amazing." Lev said. 

"Yea. I hope Kuroo-san makes another party like this one." Inuoka said. "Did you have fun Shoyo?" 

There was silent..... 

"Shoyo?" Inuoka questioned. "Shoyo?!" This time Inuoka repeated his name louder. 

"Ah sorry, what did you say?" Hinata asked as he looked at Inuoka who had been calling his name. 

"He asked if you had fun." Lev asked for Inuoka. 

"Yes I had fun and the food was good." Hinata's mind was elsewhere. 

Inuoka knew that Hinata was acting not himself since he arrived in Tokyo but this is beyond strange and it worried Inuoka. 

"Are you alright?" Lev asked. 

"Sorry I was just thinking about Miyagi." He lied, he wasn't thinking about his hometown, not at all.


	6. Fresh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata invites everybody over for dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to update on my days off  
> and just to let you guys know  
> this story won't be that long

Hinata sat in his room holding onto his volley ball. He threw the ball up and caught it back in his hands. He didn't know why he did that, maybe because he was still attached to volleyball. Volleyball was his life, well it was. 

Hinata turned to his bedside table and picked up his phone. He saw the dozen messages that Suga-san had left him but he hadn't sent a single text back to his senpai. It's not that Hinata didn't want to he tried but couldn't. He wrote messages to sent to Suga-san but in the end it was kept in the draft folders. 

He didn't know just what to say to him after everything that happened to Miyagi. Everybody were confused by his actions and maybe he even hurt some of them. He felt horrible for what he did but he couldn't erase the past even if he wanted to. Maybe there was a better way to speak to them that day but Hinata didn't think about it. 

Suddenly there was a sound from his phone as he was looking through the messages. It was an text from Kenma. He looked at it. 

"Are you coming to practice?" He asked in the text. 

Hinata didn't know if he should go or not because what happened yesterday and Kuro has been looking at him probably wanting answers which he could never give, why tell him when he hasn't been able to tell Karasuno yet but he feels that he can trust Kuro but he needs time before he is ready to tell anybody. 

Lucky for Hinata today is his day off from work since he doesn't feel like working and he is sure he can't work normally with the way he is right now. 

Still he is still debating if he should go see Nekoma practice or not. 

"Maybe I should just tell them I'm not feeling so well." He sighed. He has been lying so much that he thinks that it will be a habit that he can't change later on. "I kind of want to see them play as well but at the same time I rather stay home." All these thoughts were in Hinata's head that he just didn't know what to do. 

When he was confused there was that one person that he always talked to. 

"Suga-san." He mumbled. 

He's not hear and right now was not a good time to speak to somebody who he has been ignoring all this time with calls and messages. 

"Sometimes I just hate myself for being this way." 

Hinata lay down on his bed looking up at his ceiling.  

Ting Tong! 

Hinata got up from the noise coming outside of his door. He quickly got up even though he rather stay in bed but he knew he couldn't stay in bed all day it wasn't good for him. He hurried to the door and opened it. 

A man stood there and to Hinata he was the delivery man. He was holding a big box. 

"Delivery for Hinata Shoyo." He said putting the box down and looking at the sheet of small paper he had with the name of the person. 

"That's me." Hinata said. 

"Can I have you sign this please?" The man handled Hinata the sheet of paper and a pen and Hinata wrote his name and then the man smiled and handled the box to the ginger which he gladly took it. The man then headed out. 

Hinata brought the box inside and he could already this what was inside. On the box was the address of his home from Miyagi and his mother's name was on it as well. 

He opened the box and there inside were the famous sasanishiki and hitomebore rice and some fish from the sea. Miyagi's is the best place to have these kind of food but why did his mother sent so much, there was no way he was going to be able to finish it all on his own. 

His thoughts went to Nekoma and the Owls. Maybe he should invite them over, he does live alone and he hardly has any guests over and it would be good idea since he wants to get ride of all this rice and fish that his mother sent him but his mind then went to Kuro, will he ask him about what happened that time. Geez Hinata was having such a hard time. 

"I'll think about that when it happens." He shouted and grabbed his phone and texted Kenma. 

 **~****~**  

Nekoma was practicing hard as usual and were sweating a lot from all the running and jumping that they were doing. They took a small break in the middle. Kenma always checks his phone when they are in the middle of their break that's when he saw he got a text message from Shoyo. 

"Fish and sasanishiki and hitomebore rice." He spoke out loud. 

"Kenma, what are you talking about?" Kuro asked. 

"Shoyo asked if we are free to come over tonight to his place. Apparently his mother sent him a lot of sasanishiki and hitomebore rice and fish and he can't finish it all by himself so he asked if we could come over. He even said to invite Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san." 

"That's right Miyagi has the best sasanishiki and hitomebore rice and fresh fish from the sea." Yaku said recalling what Suga had told him when they came lost time to Tokyo. 

"Do you guys have anything plan?" Kuro asked. 

"I'm up for free food!" Lev yelled. 

"Same here." Inuoka agreed with Lev. 

"Got nothing planned." Yamamoto said. 

Everybody agreed and they decided to go to Hinata's place after they were finished practice and washed up at home before going to Hinata's home. 

Hinata was at home cooking the rice and fish that he had gotten from his mother. It's a good thing that he learned how to cook from his mother or else he wouldn't survive living on his own. 

 **Ting Dong!**  

Hinata ran to the door when he heard the bell when he opened he saw Nekoma including Bokuto and Akaashi standing there. 

"Thanks for inviting us." Akaashi said politely. 

"It's not a problem." Hinata let the players inside his home. 

Yaku had been curious to where Hinata was living on his own and was glad to finally know that It was a safe place for such a young boy to live on his own. 

"We brought some snacks." Kuro said lifting the plastic bags in his hands. 

"You didn't need to bring anything." 

"It's fine." Kuro smiled. 

Kuro along with some others that brought some food placed them on the kitchen table. 

"Did you have the evening off today to invite us?" Kenma asked. 

"Yea. Today and tomorrow so you don't have to worry about staying late." Hinata said. 

The food was done cooking and Hinata gave everybody a plate. 

"I'll help." Kuro said. 

"You don't need too ." 

"But I want too." Kuro said. 

Both started to giggle since this reminded both of the other day at Kuro's home and they didn't need to say anything to know what the other was thinking. 

The food was served as well as drinks that Kuro brought. Everybody was having a time of their life. Hinata was happy since he didn't have any guest come in his home and it was nice to have people over it made him feel less lonely. 

"Do you guys have practice tomorrow?" Hinata asked. 

"No tomorrow we decided to take the day off since we have been practicing a lot." Kuro said. 

"How come you didn't come over today?" Lev asked. 

"Sorry I had some cleaning up to do today." He apologized, and felt guilty for the lie he just spoke. 

"Hinata can't always be with you all." Akaashi said. 

"I feel jealous that he comes to see you guys practice. Hinata you should come to our school as well!" Bokuto spoke up. 

"Yea sure." Hinata smiled. 

"Not that's actually a bad idea if you come then he wouldn't stop doing stupid things." Akaashi sighed just thinking about it. 

"Akaashi!" Bokuto yelled. 

Everybody laughed at the funny remarks from the two owl players. 

Hinata had completely forgotten yesterday with Kuro since he was having fun but Kuro didn't stop noticing the way Hinata was acting as well with the way he moved his hands. Kuro decided to keep quiet for the time being since he knew Hinata wasn't going to speak to the truth, isn't that the reason why he left Karasuno as well. 

"Are you enjoying yourself Kuroo-san?" Hinata asked. 

"Yes. I'm having the time of my life." Kuro smiled. 

"I didn't think chibi-chan would be the first one to live on his own." Yaku said. 

"I know, right." Kuro agreed. 

"I was also sure it would be Kuro." Lev said. 

In theory it seems like the older one is always the one to move out first, even Hinata didn't think he would move out to Tokyo of all places and live on his own leaving his mother and little sister, he did regret moving since he was supposed to take care of his family but his mother agreed to his choice even though she was sad. Natsu was very sad that she was clingy to Hinata but he promised he would come back and visit and even call them. 

Yea he promised to call but he didn't call that often like he should. There was a lot on his mind and he didn't have the energy to call them even though his mother calls him time to time but what she calls about is about transferring schools and Hinata didn't know if he should consider transferring even though it looked like he would be staying in Tokyo for a while now but his heart was still with Karasuno. 

"Hinata do you have anybody that you like?" Lev asked the question out of nowhere that made Hinata spill the soda that he was drinking. 

"Wha~" Hinata was never asked something like that. "I don't like anybody." He said that but his gaze was directed at one person but nobody noticed it not even the person he was staring at. 

"Are you saying that you have somebody you like Lev?" Inuoka asked. 

"Who knows?" He laughed. 

"I could actually see Hinata with that manager of yours." 

"Manager?" 

"What's her name again?" 

"I believe it was Hitoka Yachi." Yaku said. 

"Wow Yaku-san, how you manage to remember her name?" Lev asked. 

"I always remember names of people we play against even if it's their manager." He said. 

"Your close to her. Aren't you?" Inuoka asked. 

"Yea. She helped me with my homework when my grades weren't doing so well." 

Hinata then recalled those times with Yachi. Kageyama had bad grades as well and she had to help both of them out since their teammates and classmates didn't feel like helping them out at all but Yachi was nice enough even though they were in different classes. She was really good and Hinata was glad for her. But she had problems of her at the time but Hinata encourage her to take a step and say what she wanted and she did which Hinata was happy for her. 

"You guys didn't have her last time when we first played, right." Kuro asked. 

"Yea. She recently joined. Shimizu-senpai was looking for somebody since she's a third year and would be retiring so she needed to find somebody to replace her." 

"That lady manager is sure beautiful." Yamamoto said fantasizing about her. 

"But Yachi and I have nothing to do with each other and probably wont." Hinata said with a straight face that made everybody surprised. 

Kuro on the other hand was glad, he then stopped himself to think why did he feel happy that Hinata didn't feel that way for Yachi or that they were an item. Strange.


End file.
